Magic in the Air
by bel canto bueno
Summary: She used to believe in fairy tales. She lived for castles and knights and magic and princes. That was then and this is now; and no one lives in castles, knights replaced by Aurors, magic just brings problems, and Prince Charming's don't exist. JSP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't start a new story but I had to do it so this is what we've got now. It's a little...unrealistic, I guess, in certain ways, but whatever, it's fanfiction, so it's all good.**

_Summary: Once upon a time, she believed in fairy tales. She lived for castles and knights and magic and princes. But that was then and this is now; and no one lives in castles, knights replaced by Aurors, magic just brings problems, and Prince Charming's don't exist. He set out to change all that. James II/OC_

**Dislcaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Ohh, and popcorn!" Lily Potter grinned.<p>

"Cotton candy!" Ginny Potter added.

Albus Potter rolled his eyes. "Anything else you two want to add to that mountain of food you plan to eat, or is cleaning out the stadium good?"

Ginny and Lily exchanged a look. "Nahh, we're good." They said in unison.

Harry Potter gave his wife and daughter a look. "We are here to see James, not to eat."

"We can multitask." Lily said hopefully.

"Alright, fine." Ginny conceded. "We'll come with you to get the food, if you don't nag us about eating it all." Harry agreed, so four Potters made their way to the concession area on the Main Concourse.

"This is so exciting!" Lily said, addressing her family. "James plays professional Quidditch. _My brother_ plays for Puddlemere."

"Youngest professional Seeker in over 25 years." Ginny said with pride.

"Are you going to cry?" A grin spread across Albus' face.

"No!" Ginny sniffled causing Albus to giggle. "Don't laugh!"

Albus laughed. "I won't Mum, promise."He threw his arm around his mother's shoulders.

"Uhh, hello, family?" Harry struggled under the magnitude of the food his family had requested, so each Potter took some and continued back to their seats.

The game was about to start and most everyone was in their seats, waiting for the names to be announced. Lily and Ginny led the way, with Albus and Harry trailing behind. "Hey, Dad, do you think that…" Lily turned around just in time to see a young woman go barreling into her father. "DAD!"

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry!" Upon closer inspection, she appeared to be in her late teens. Her light brown hair was obviously disheveled, her shirt twisted at an odd angle.

"No, no," Harry rushed to say. "Are you ok?" The girl looked up at them and Albus' jaw dropped.

"Honey, are you alright?" Ginny asked walking back to stand with her husband. Lily Potter followed her mother, now understanding why her brother's jaw had dropped.

Standing in front of them in all her glory was Kyler Fontana. At 17, Kyler was quickly becoming one of the wizarding world's most renowned models. Long, toned legs, gorgeous body and curves in all the right places made the body Wizard Men's Magazine called 'sexily exquisite', while her bright blue eyes and dimple gave her the sweet southern American girl-next-door appearance.

Harry ignored his wife and instead focused on the girl in front of him, repeating his question. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Kyler looked up at them. "I am so sorry about bumping into you like that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Nonsense," Ginny waved her offer away. "Dear, you look like you've been crying; is there something we can do for you?"

"No, thank you." Kyler said. "I just called everything off with a guy I've been seeing and he didn't take it well. I'll be fine, thank you."

And with that, she ducked her head, using her right hand to hide the dimple on her right cheek that had become something of a trademark.

Albus smirked. "We just met Kyler Fontana." He paused. "Oh, wait until I tell everyone."

Ginny smacked the back of his head. "You will not say anything. You don't like it when people talk about you; she probably doesn't want people talking about her, especially not when she's so upset like that."

"Yeah, what do you think was wrong?" Lily's brown eyes widened.

Harry cut his family's discussion off. "It is none of our business what was wrong, she would have told us if there was a problem. Let's go back to our seats and do what we came here for."

* * *

><p>James Potter was in a great mood. High off the victory from the game the day before, he awoke on his first day back to Hogwarts around 9. With the flick of his wand, his trunk was packed, so he dressed himself in jeans, a t-shirt, and a zip-up hoodie, before heading down to the kitchen and watching amusedly as his siblings rushed around to locate their things.<p>

The Potter's made it to King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ by 10:30. The children stored their trunks on the train before meeting up with their extended family and then running off to find their friends.

James followed his cousins Fred and Dominique Weasley to where their mutual friends were standing.

The Seventh Year Gryffindors were famous for being a tight knit group. They were known throughout the school for being some of the best and brightest seen at Hogwarts in years. They were popular and good-looking, each with their own claim to fame.

James was the sensation Seeker. He had made the house team in his first year and helped lead the Gryffindors to six consecutive Quidditch championships. As captain for his third year, James was prepared to make it seven for seven. Messy brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, James was tall, dark, and handsome, never without a date or girl.

Fred Weasley was the funny guy. He had been making jokes since he could talk. Fred was the one who was always there to make you laugh during hard times. Like his father, he was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, since his third year. Dark hair, dark eyes, deeply tanned skin, Fred was without a girl about as often as James was.

Dominique was the spunky one. She always had something to say and someone to say it to. She was one who plotted revenge and the leader of confrontation. Blonde haired blue eyed Dominique attracted guys of all ages, which her cousins greatly disliked.

Noah Farrell was the girly-girl, shopping obsessed, fashion expert of the group. The gifts she gave as birthday presents always included some piece of clothing that was perfect for its recipient and a style guide of what was acceptable to wear it with. She was trendy and gorgeous, constantly turning heads with her gorgeous auburn hair and hazel eyes.

Veronica "Vern" Longbottom was the nice one. There wasn't a person she met that she didn't like. She looked for the good in everyone, always managing to find something, even when no one else could. Her friendly nature, dark locks of hair, and sparkling brown eyes brought guys running, but she only had eyes for one guy: her best friend Fred Weasley.

Chase Thomas was the troublemaker of the group. Now that's not to say that the others weren't; Chase just did it better. He's cocky and confident; traits that have girls fawning over him as often as his friends. The dark hair and green eyes didn't hurt either.

Brody McCrae was thee smart one. And by smart, we mean genius. With an IQ higher than most of the Ravenclaws, it was the running joke that Brody bribed the hat to place him in Gryffindor. It wasn't the case; besides being brainy, he was fiercely noble and loyal. The only blond of the guys, Brody's been batting his pretty brown eyes at Noah for years; now if only she would notice.

Vince Mariner was the teddy bear of the group. Nice guy, liked by everyone, absolute sweetest guy you'd ever meet. He was the shoulder to cry on, the guy everyone went to for advice. Brown hair and blue eyes, Vince never had trouble attracting a girl, just like his friends.

Vern was the first to reach the three. She attacked all three of them in hugs grabbing Dom's hand and pulling her into the circle. After that, everything was free reign. Noah was hugging everyone and Vince was lifting the girls off the ground in huge bear hugs and soon enough they were being herded on the train.

Hours of talking, laughter, and eating had the group feeling like they had never been apart. Around 5:00, Dom, Noah, and Vern left to change into their uniforms; with only Noah and Vern returning.

"Where's Dom?" Fred asked.

"Tommy Odland." Vern replied. The boys nodded; Dom's summer fling Tommy Odland had fallen a little too far. They were sure after this last snog session, Dom would break his heart and move on.

The guys had changed while the girls were out, so James took this time to take a leaf from Dom's book and get one last in before breaking it off with Chelsey.

It was on his way back (she was a crier; he couldn't handle criers) that he accidentally stepped inside the wrong compartment.

"Oh," He said, once realizing his friends didn't habitat this compartment. "My bad, I'm sorry."

The lone occupant of the compartment looked up at him and it took everything he had to keep his jaw from dropping. There was something familiar about her, but he honestly couldn't remember ever meeting someone this beautiful.

Her light brown hair fell in loose waves past her shoulders. Captivating blue eyes locked with his as she looked up at him. "It's alright. No harm, no foul." She had that sweet southern accent he had only heard in Lily's chick flicks.

His eyebrows rose. "No accusations about using my last name to get what I want and this being a pathetic attempt at flirting?"

She smiled, revealing her dimple and he instantly knew why she looked so familiar. "Well, I've never met you before; I have no comparison to your real attempts at flirting to compare this pathetic one." She tilted her head to the side, still grinning.

James smirked. "We can change that Kyler Fontana."

She stood up, holding her uniform in hand. His eyes travelled down her long legs before back up to her face, taking in the sprinkling of freckles across her nose. "Maybe next time James Potter." She brushed past him, out of the compartment.

He leaned against the doorframe of the compartment, watching her walk away. "I'll be holding you to that Kyler."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well fuck you!" Kyler took a step to the left as a blonde slammed a compartment door shut. Her step left didn't do anything as the blonde stepped right into her.<p>

Both girls grabbed their foreheads, which were throbbing in pain. "Ahh, I'm so sorry."

Kyler shook her head quickly, immediately regretting it. "No, it's ok. Apparently in Britain I am a magnet for bumping into people."

The blonde burst into laughter, finally taking her hand off her forehead. "Oh my god, you're Kyler Fontana!"

Kyler took her hand off her forehead. "Yes, that's me."

The blonde smiled. "I'm Dom. Well, Dominique Weasley, but I don't like Dominique, I just like Dom."

Kyler smiled. "And that's all?" She tired. Dom looks confused. "Never mind. So, um, I'm new here, obviously, and well, I don't know where I'm supposed to go. Is there any way you could show me where I need to go now?"

Dom nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." Blonde and brunette linked arms, turning heads as they made their way down the hall of the train. "So you and I will get a carriage and head up to the castle. Did your letter say something about where you're supposed to go when you get to Hogwarts?"

Kyler nodded. "I'm supposed to meet Professor Longbottom in the Entrance Hall."

"Wonderful." Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her off the train and onto the first carriage. "Let's move."

"Where have you been?" Vern asked Dom as the blond slipped into her spot across from Vern.

"Helping a new girl." Dom shrugged. Vern's eyes narrowed as she went into a lecture about telling friends where you were going and being back when promised. She only stopped when James, Fred, and Chase arrived, because she had turned to lecture them.

She only stopped again when the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, called attention to the hall to begin the sorting. The sorting of the first years seemed to take longer than usual and Dom was practically asleep when Professor McGonagall announced the arrival of a new Seventh Year student and pleaded that students keep this as normal as possible.

And then all hell broke loose as Kyler Fontana entered the hall. Her walk down the aisle had girls whispering and glaring and boys in awestruck. As she sat on the stool, the entire hall was more silent than ever, waiting anxiously to see where the supermodel would go.

Finally, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and announced. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table burst into shouts of excitement as Kyler graciously placed the hat on the stool and made her way to the table. Her blue eyes scanned the table, easily locating Dom's platinum blonde hair, and walking to where she sat.

Dom squealed, wrapping her arms around Kyler as the brunette squeezed in between her James. "Ahh, I knew you'd get in."

"How?" Kyler laughed.

"Because…" Dom trailed off and her fellow Seventh Years stared, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Whatever, you're awesome; we're awesome, it's a perfect match."

Kyler giggled. "I'm glad I'm here. The only two people I met were you two!" She looked over at James.

James snickered. "Well you're good then." He said. "You've met the best person at this school already."

Kyler smirked. "Dom, why didn't you _tell me _you were the best person at this school?" The group burst into loud laughter.

Chase snickered. "Oh yeah, you'll fit in fine here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very introductory chapter where everyone seems perfect and friendly...that'll change. Review with what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2's up!**

**Disclaimer: I own OCs.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, she had lived like a princess. Her father adored her and her mother bent over backwards for her. She had been popular, surrounded by friends and admirers.<p>

It had been a long time since Kyler felt this comfortable…around anyone, let alone people she had known for merely a few hours.

But Dom, Vern, and Noah had not only accepted her; they _welcomed_ her. They had dragged her up to the Seventh Year Girls Dorm as soon as dinner was done.

The three were searching their trunks for food while Kyler waited patiently on her bed for them to join her. Noah hopped on first, with multiple forms of candy and chocolate. Vern was next, with a bunch of salty snacks to complete the sweet. And finally , Dom, with copious amounts of alcohol.

"I love our girls' nights." Noah giggled, after a couple of shots. "We need to have them more often, especially now that Kyler's here and there are…"

"She gets chatty when she's drunk." Dom explained, patting Kyler's knee. "Let's catch up."

Kyler patted Dom's knee. "Sounds good." They grinned.

"Got a boyfriend?" Vern asked.

"Nope," Kyler popped the 'p'.

"Had a boyfriend?" Noah teased.

"Multiple,"

"Still a virgin?" Dom grinned.

"Nope," Kyler grinned back.

"Got a gorgeous older brother?" Vern sighed longingly.

"Are you guys ever going to ask me something I can say yes to?" Kyler responded.

"Damn." Noah swore.

"Trust me, no one is more disappointed about it than me," Kyler said.

"You want a gorgeous older brother?" Dom asked skeptically.

"No I want _an_ older brother…who happens to have gorgeous friends." Kyler raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Dom's got both, lucky bitch." Noah said. "Gorgeous brother with gorgeous friends."

"Speaking of gorgeous friends, did you hook up with Graham?" Vern turned toward the blonde.

Dom nodded, smirking. "Louis was so pissed."

"You're a terrible sister." Vern said.

"She's a terrible sister because she hooks up with her brother's friends?" Kyler said. "I mean, if I had a brother, I would absolutely get with his cute friends."

"I love you." Dom said seriously. "Vern's too stuck on Fred to hook up with random guys and Noah's just too sweet. You'll come out and meet random guys with me."

"Yes!" Kyler's eyes popped open. "I'm a great wingman." She paused. "Wingwoman? Whatever. Point is, I rock." She giggled, starting to feel the alcohol.

"And you aren't a lightweight," Dom observed. "That's good. We don't need another Noah."

Noah, who had the bottle of firewhiskey halfway to her mouth, paused, with the bottle in mid-air. "Hey!" She protested, handing the bottle to Vern to push Dom. The blonde didn't move but little Noah toppled off the bed, sending the girls into a fit of laughter.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Noah whined, limbs tangled. She made an attempt to stand, only to fall again, which led Vern to call bedtime, seeing it was well past 2AM. Dom and Vern led Noah to her bed, who collapsed and crashed, before each getting into their own beds.

"House elves," Dom said, as she climbed under her covers. "Gotta love 'em."

* * *

><p>Kyler and Noah sauntered into the Great Hall, laughing and looking at the fancy piece of parchment in Kyler's hand.<p>

"What's so funny?" Chase asked, turning away from the blonde he had been talking with.

"Nothing," Noah laughed, settling herself into the seat on Fred's laugh.

"Come on, love," Fred whined. "Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone." He sing-songed.

"As your best friend and favorite cousin, I will be forced to disown you if you ever do something like that again." James slid away from Fred, clearing a space between him and his cousin for Kyler to sit.

Noah giggled. "Kyler got an invite to the Slug Club already."

"Ohhh, that's five galleons!"Brody didn't even look up from his book as he held his hand out toward Chase.

"Dammit," Chase swore, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the five gold coins.

"I told you man, never bet against Brody. He calculates every frickin' odd imaginable." Vince advised, picking up his toast and butter knife. "For example," He said, beginning to butter his toast. "The odds that Kyler will be hit on today are…?"

"Answering that question would be an insult to my intelligence." Brody flipped his page.

Dom snorted as she and Vern joined the group. "Seriously Vin, I could have told you that."

"Now now children, let's not get too argumentative this early in the morning," Vern slid herself in between Chase and Brody.

"Yes mother," Vince replied, poking Dom's side as she sat down next to him. Dom snorted again.

"So ladylike," Kyler teased.

Dom ignored her new friend. "I don't even talk to my own mother that nicely."

"Well maybe I'm just a nicer person than you are." Vince countered.

James snickered. "A vehemently angry Blast-Ended Skrewt is a nicer person that Dominique."

"Thanks, _Jamie_," Dom smirked. "Love you too."

Kyler giggled. "Can I call you Jamie?"

"No!" James glared.

She shrugged. "It's not like you can do anything to stop me,"

"Try me, love," He poked her side, causing her to jump.

"Except that," Kyler twisted away.

James grinned triumphantly as Professor Longbottom stopped in front of the Seventh Years. "Hello, Neville."

Longbottom glared wearily but did not make a comment. "Hello James, how are you?"

"He's just peachy," Kyler answered. "He'd be peachier if you called him Jamie; it's his new favorite thing." Dom grinned and high-fived her new friend.

Neville smiled as he pulled 9 pieces of parchment out of his robe pocket; he began tapping each one individually with his wand.

"Nice try, love." James turned toward Kyler. "But next time you want to try and get a teacher to call me a detested nickname, you should try it on someone who isn't friends with my parents."

"It was a good effort," Chase said, collecting his time table from Longbottom. "We may have some use for you yet."

"Chase, it's her first day!' Vern scolded, picking up her time table. "Do not go get her in detention!"

Chase ignored the brunette next to him. "Alright, Brodes, let's hear it. How many classes you got this year?"

"Only 7," Brody said, looking up from his schedule. "They even gave me a free period."

Noah reached across the table and patted his hand gently. "Maybe they'll challenge you next year sweetheart,"

"There is no next year dipshit." A grin spread across Fred's face. "This is the last time table we'll ever receive at Hogwarts."

Vern burst into tears. "Oh my God," She wailed. All eyes glared at Fred, who instantly reached out and took Vern's hand.

"I'm sorry, Vern, I'm sorry," He cried repeatedly, all the while stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I can't believe you made Vern cry." Dom said tactlessly. "Honestly," She shook her head as she reached for a muffin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dominique Weasley." Even Vern laughed at James' dig.

"Fuck all of you." Dom said, but it wasn't long before she was laughing with them.

* * *

><p>"Professor!" Dom whined for what had to be the fiftieth time during Potions. "How come everybody else gets a kick-ass partner and I get stuck with not-so-chatty Cathy over here?" She gestured toward the quiet Ravenclaw she had been paired with for the semester.<p>

"Miss Weasley!" James said at the exact time Professor Slughorn did. Kyler laughed loudly and then threw her hand over her mouth to silence it; James smirked.

"Professor, I don't mean it in a bad way," Dom fluttered her eyelashes.

"Un. Believable." Fred shook his head, at his station with Brody, next to Kyler and James. "She always gets away with shit. Always!" Brody bit back a grin as he added the crushed beetle juice into his potion.

"Professor, you know that whatever pops into my head just flies out of my mouth; I didn't mean it in a negative way." Dom placed her hand over her heart. "But you also know that I like to talk. I do better work when I'm sitting with someone that I can chat with; it gives me a chance to check my work and get feedback on what I'm doing wrong." Professor Slughorn gave her skeptical look.

"Please sir," Dom wrung her hands together, feigning compassion. "I just want to become a better potion maker."

* * *

><p>"All I do is win win win no matter what." Dom rapped her way down the hall, pushing innocent First Years out of her way.<p>

"Up down, up down, up down." Kyler joined, linking arms with her blonde friend.

"All I do is win win win no matter what, got money on my mind, I can never get enough. And every time I step up in the building, everybody's hands go UP!" They each threw a hand in the air.

"And they stay there, and they say 'yeah', and they stay there," Vince jumped in between the girls throwing an arm around each of them.

"Enjoying yourself Mariner?" James asked.

"A hot girl under each arm, rapping DJ Khaled?" Vince raised his eyebrows. "You know I am, Potter."

"Watch it Mariner." James said. "That's my cousin you're talking about." Vince winked.

"I just don't understand how she does it!" Fred shook his head. "She gets out of trouble _and_ she gets a new potions partner."

"Because I'm just that good!" Dom bragged.

"And so modest." James teased.

"Why be modest?" Dom grinned. "I already _know_ I'm awesome."

* * *

><p>"Did it hurt?" Kyler turned to her left to come face to face with a dark haired teen about her age.<p>

"I'm sorry?" Kyler pulled the book she had come into the library for out of its shelf.

"When you fell from heaven?" He gave a dazzling smile. She took note of how creepy it looked.

"Was that supposed to be cute? Funny? Clever?"

"I was aiming for charming." Creeper said.

"Oh, well in that case, you missed." Kyler hugged the book to her chest and made to step around Creeper.

He stepped to block her. "Come on, love, let's be friendly. You're new here still; you can make friends besides those snobby Gryffindors." He stepped closer, pressing her back into the bookshelf, resting his hand next to her head.

Kyler's eyes flickered over to where his hand was, not saying anything as she attempted to calm herself.

"She's got friends, Nott." Kyler let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I suggest you back up."

"Potter." Nott spat, not moving, but instead turning toward Kyler and leaning in.

"James," Kyler pleaded. James pulled Nott away, stepping next to Kyler.

"You'll give in," Nott's gray eyes turned icy. "You'll be my girl, right next to me, all the time." He smirked cruelly.

James moved toward Nott, hand in a fist, ready to fight. "James," Kyler grabbed his free hand. "Stop, it's not worth it." She pulled him out of the library, ignoring Nott's laughter.

Kyler let go of his hand once she reached a quiet hallway. She sunk against the wall and slid down to the ground.

An arm slid around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" James asked softly.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "He scares me." She admitted, pulling her knees up against her chest.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you,"

"Promise?" Kyler turned her head so her crystal blue eyes locked with his blueish-green ones.

James pulled her closer. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahhh I'm so so sorry! It's been a really really really long time and I'm really sorry about that, but I am back with this and continuing! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and whatever else I make up. JKR owns the rest.**

* * *

><p>"And then she started doing that thing girls do," Fred shoveled another bite of dinner into his mouth. "You know, where she looks in your eyes…and then at your lips…and then in your eyes."<p>

"Freddie, for as many girls as you've been with, you should know by now that that that means she wants you to kiss her." Dom rolled her eyes.

"God I want a cheeseburger." Kyler tilted her head back and closed her eyes longingly, effectively changing the subject. "The cheeseburgers in this country suck. How do you survive?"

"Aren't supermodels supposed to watch their weight?" Chase teased.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kyler's head snapped to her left as she stared.

"Kidding!" Chase cried, throwing his hands in the air defensively.

"I was going to say," Noah said. "If you're calling Ky fat, then that makes me like _obese_."

"Please, we're like the same size!" Kyler and Chase both looked across the table at Noah.

"I wish,"

"The only difference is that we're taller than you." Dom gestured between herself and Kyler.

"And all three of you are taller than me, so don't be complaining!" Vern added in before Noah could complain.

"It's not our fault you're a midget." Dom shrugged.

"I wanna go shopping." Noah announced, cutting off Vern's response, as James, Brody, and Vince joined the group.

"Long as I don't have to come," Fred and Chase raised their glasses to Vince's words.

"Let's bust out and head to New York," Kyler's blue eyes widened and sparkled as she banged her hands on the table. "You can go shopping on Fifth and I'll get my cheeseburger."

"Why New York?" James asked. "I mean, I'm all for busting out but what's wrong with London? Or Hogsmeade, for that matter?"

"Kyler wants a cheeseburger," Fred said. "An American cheeseburger because, and I quote, 'the cheeseburgers in this country suck'."

"They do!" Kyler said defensively. "When we bust out to New York, I'm taking you all to Big K's."

"Big K's?" Vince raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like a gangster."

"Well it's not." Kyler's tone had a trace of 'no duh' in it. "Best burger in New York! And once we conquer Big K's, I'll take y'all down to Dallas for Johnny Galies Burgers and Fries."

"Johnny Galies?" James asked, through a mouthful of food.

"It is the single _dirtiest_, _greasiest_, most _delicious_ burger you will ever find out of a tin trunk." Kyler said.

"I'm sorry; let me get this straight. You eat a burger out of a tin truck?" Noah scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Is that even sanitary?"

"On-the-go eateries like tin trucks are actually quite common," Brody recited. "Others include ice cream trucks, pretzel carts, and hot dog stands."

"Thank you Encyclopedia Brown." Kyler giggled but stopped when no one else joined in.

"Awk-ward," Fred sing-songed.

"Those awkward moments when Kyler makes a muggle reference that no one understands." Chase snickered.

"Seriously, we are a month into the school year now; you should know that no one gets them." Dom casually buttered her toast.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Fred asked. "It's already been a month and we haven't snuck out of school yet! This has to change!"

"The problem is," Vern butted in. "James and Kyler."

"Hey!" James and Kyler protested.

"I didn't mean it like that," Vern said impatiently. "You two are two of, if not the two, most famous seventeen year olds in the magic world. Anywhere we go, you two are going to be recognized."

Fred's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Not if they go in disguises!"

* * *

><p>"You guys, I look ridiculous." Kyler moaned. In an attempt to hide her identity, she was dressed casually in medium wash skinny jeans, a navy blue American Eagle Embroidered Boho Top, and silver ballet flats. Her normally light brown hair was temporarily bleached and hung perfectly straight.<p>

"You look like a classier version of one of James' bimbos." Dom giggled.

"Exactly, I look ridiculous!" Kyler cried.

"Come on," Vern comforted. "The only thing that looks really weird is the hair. Yeah, the clothes are more Noah…"

"Right here!" Noah called from the bathroom, where she was applying make-up.

"Wasn't an insult." Vern called back before continuing. "But the outfit looks great. Even the hair looks good; we're just not used to seeing you like that."

"All blondes don't look ridiculous." Dom pouted.

Kyler and Vern exchanged a look. "We never said that."

"Oh," Dom said. "Never mind,"

"Have you started drinking already?" Noah grinned, coming out of the bathroom, fully ready to go.

"No," Dom shook her head enthusiastically, ignoring her friends' skeptical looks. "I swear, I'm just really excited."

"Why, it's just Hogsmeade?" Vern stood up from where she was sitting on her bed.

Dom opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Fred had flown through the door, on his broom. "Ready to go?" He asked impatiently.

"I am," Dom stood and grabbed her little clutch.

"Me too," Noah and Vern chorused and then grinned.

"Kyler?" Fred turned to the newly blonde, who was attempting to hide behind the bathroom door.

"She's ready too." Dom grabbed Kyler's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

"Party rocking in the house tonight," Noah and Vern sing-shouted as they followed the two blondes.

"Every day I'm shuffling." Fred flew down the stairs and banished his broom to his dorm. "Alright, everybody, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we?" Vern turned toward the guys and glared accusatorily. Brody held up his hands defensively, while Vince and Chase each took a step away from the petite brunette.<p>

"Glasgow," James responded lightly,

"GLASGOW?" Vern and Noah exploded.

"I tried to tell you earlier…"Dom trailed off.

"You knew?" Vern asked.

"Not important," Noah decided. "Why the hell did you guys deem it necessary to go all the way to fricking _Glasgow_ to go out to a bar?"

"We thought muggle Glasgow would be a good place for James and Kyler to avoid paparazzi." Fred explained.

"James and Kyler might be the most famous, No, but Vern, Dom, and Fred are pretty recognizable too," Brody added. "Any paparazzi with a miniscule amount of common sense knows we're inseparable, would see them, and realize James and Kyler are here too. Then they'd come looking." Noah's death glare simmered down to a mere glower.

"Besides, Kyler's never been to Hogsmeade," James adjusted the brim of his muggle baseball cap.

Fred nodded. "We wanted Kyler's first time to be special."

"That's what she said," Vince snickered.

"How old are we?" Dom pushed Fred in the direction of the nearest bar. Chase, Vince, and Vern quickly followed, along with Noah and Brody, who was working on getting Noah to smile.

"And since neither of us can go home with anyone tonight," James turned to Kyler. "Would you care to be my date for the evening?"

Kyler giggled. "How can I say no to an offer like that?"

"You can't," James smirked, tossing his arm around her shoulders and leading her toward the rest of the group. "No one can. Girls find me irresistible."

"Must be all the modesty you got going on,"

"You forgot devastatingly handsome good looks and absolutely enticing charm."

* * *

><p>BANG! CLASH! CLANG! SMASH! CLAM!<p>

"FRED!" Kyler attempted to muffle Roxy Weasley's voice by pulling her pillow over her head, as the Fifth Year screamed at her brother. "MY HAIR IS PINK! WHY IS MY HAIR PINK?"

"ROXY STOP SCREAMING!" Dom shouted, burying her own head into her pillow.

"If this is what family reunions are like for you guys all the time, I'm never coming to visit." Kyler muttered, sitting up in bed having realized it was fruitless to sleep any more.

Noah laughed, then clutched her head. "Ow, this hurts."

Suddenly Vern burst into laughter. "What?" Kyler asked her friend, standing up and stretching, grinning as her back cracked loudly and Noah cringed.

"Fred was smashed when we came home and he flew up to her room and dyed Roxy's hair pink." Vern said, sitting up in her bed. "And it's on time release. It won't go back to normal until the spell's run its course, which isn't until tomorrow morning."

"Poor Roxy," Kyler cracked her back again. "But at least it's Sunday. She doesn't even really have to leave the dorm."

"That's true," Vern mused, nodding thoughtfully. "It could have been worse."

"God, will you two shut up?" Dom pulled her pillow off of her head and glared.

"Just because you're hungover and can't handle the rest of us, doesn't mean we should stop all of our doings to accommodate you," Kyler said, continuing to stretch (and crack) her limbs.

"Kyler, I fucking hate you," Dom flipped off her best friend and buried her face back in her pillow. "And someone go tell Roxy to fuck off,"

"She's so sweet in the morning, isn't she?" Vern said to Kyler. "Gosh, it's so easy to tell why we're friends with her."

* * *

><p>When Dom and Noah eventually dragged themselves out of bed, the four girls decided to make their way to the kitchens for some food. They were greeted instantly by house elves, which happily took their orders and then sat down at a table for some gossip.<p>

"I wonder when Chase will journey home," Noah said, sipping at her coffee.

"Hopefully soon!" Vern's voice was laced with concern.

"Doubt it." Dom snorted. "Only Chase would manage to be able to hook up with Miss Scotland. He'll stick around with her in bed all day and we'll see him sometime tomorrow."

"You think he'd wait until tomorrow to come back?" Noah asked.

Dom nodded. "Absolutely; he's got a hot blonde pageant queen he's hooking up with. He's not leaving that..." She frowned. "Of course, James hooked up with Kyler last night and he left her, so maybe not."

"Hey!" Kyler protested. "James and I did not hook up last night!"

All three girls blinked back at her. "What do you mean you guys didn't hook up last night? You were together all night long." Vern said.

"Yeah, but we didn't hook up. We sat and talked at the bar."

The three exchanged looks. "The whole time?" Noah asked and Kyler nodded.

Dom burst into laughter. "Wow, I can't believe you two."

Kyler mock-glared at her blonde friend. "Let's talk about how you hooked up with Vince last night!"

"I hate you," Dom glared at her smirking friend.

"I thought you two _stopped_ hooking up!" Noah exclaimed.

"We hooked up again last night." Dom bit her lip. "And you know, may have plans to hook up later this week too," Kyler burst into laughter.

"Why don't you guys just start dating?" Vern asked, picking at the food that was placed in front of her.

"Because then we can't hook up with other people?" Dom said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"20 Galleons says you two are together by the end of the year," Noah's hazel eyes sparkled.

Dom laughed. "Deal. But us having a hook-up only relationship doesn't count. It's gotta be the real thing. You still prepared to make that?"

Noah nodded. "Hell yeah. You prepared to lose?"

Dom looked directly at Noah. "I won't lose. I will not be in a relationship at the end of the year; I like hooking up with guys to much."

"Sorry, she's _not_ sorry," Kyler said, and all four girls laughed, before digging into their fresh food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit of a filler, but it set up some stuff for the future! Let me know what you think about this in a review please!**


End file.
